The plots of my mind
by Leonas
Summary: A series of scenes based on the story ideas on my profile. Things that have bugged me for sometime. Feel free to adopt a scene or plot you enjoy. Just warn me first. Also feel free to review.
1. The whole story (madoka)

Miki Sayaka was not having a good day - or week. Hell, she wasn't having a good life right now. When she made her choice she thought she knew the price - some happiness, her time, even her life if it came down to it. But… it wasn't the **FULL **price. It wasn't even the down payment for the power she received. No, the **TRUE **price was what weighed heavily on her now.

The price had been her soul. Her body was no longer her own. It was a shell that she… animated and worked through. She was no better than a zombie. **THAT **was the price she and the other magical girls paid for the power they wielded, and now, to make her shitty life even shittier, Sakura Kyouko decided they needed to talk, even going to her house to call her out of her self-imposed isolation.

Really she couldn't care less. The short red-head tried to convince her that being a selfish bitch was better than caring for others. She kept trying to say that it was easier on you to just look out for yourself while tossing an apple in the air. The majority of her didn't listen to the other girl's words. Yet… another part of her, a tiny part, latched onto those same words. It listened and stored it away. Not just the words or the tone they were said in, but the fake happiness that seemed to drip off of them, too. If Kyouko truly believed what she was saying why did she sound almost sad about it?

It was then that they approached what appeared to be an old rundown church, and Kyouko kicked down the large doors, literally. They fell off their hinges and everything. They walked up the stairs and the blue haired girl couldn't help but look around the ruined holy place. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked as they approach the old podium.

"It's kind of a long story." The red-head responded digging into her bag and turning around before tossing an apple that the stoic Sayaka caught. "You hungry?" she asked with that little smile of hers.

Sayaka looked at the apple, stared at her reflection in the fruits shining skin. Her arms tensed as her mind, her beliefs, and her anger toward the other girl told her to throw away the apple. To get rid of this gift that she was sure wasn't as good at it looked, wasn't anywhere near as innocent either. But again that tiny part of her listened, and noticed something about all this. The woman was a glutton who devoured food and never seemed to want to share. Yet here she was offering some of her food. This had to be significant. Had to mean something deeper than she thought. So, despite everything in her **DEMANDING **she get rid of this tainted gift… she held it in her hands, and stayed quiet under the other girl's smile.

The other girl seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction. Sayaka slowly looked up from the apple and put her hand down keeping the fruit in her hand staring back with a tilt of her head. Kyouko sighed, but then started spinning her tale. About how the church belonged to her father, how he started his own teachings, had tried to preach them but everyone, even, the church wouldn't listen to him and shunned him. How her family fell on hard times. How she turned to Kyubei. How she believed she was doing good as people flocked to her father's teachings and she destroyed the witches. How she was trying to save the world, only for it all to fall apart when her father found out. To be cursed by your own father. To have your whole family, everything you worked for destroyed. Sayaka had to admit to herself… it was terrible. So very terrible.

"The wish I made destroyed my family." Kyouko said as she tossed the core of the apple she had been eating all the while over her shoulder. "It's because I made it without considering other people's feelings. Because of that it was a disaster. I made a promise to myself then. I vowed to never use magic for the sake of another again. This power is only to be used for myself." She continued to look out a destroyed window before she turned around with one of her trademark smiles. "Miracles aren't free. If you wish for hope you will send out an equal amount of despair. They are one and the same. That's how the balance of this world is preserved"

Again, Sayaka found herself at a loss. This deep, heart-wrenching tale from someone who regularly smiled and threatened and left others to die just didn't seem to fit. And yet it made so much sense, and explained so much about this girl in front of her but… "Why did you tell me this?" She asked emotion finally showing in her face.

Kyouko looked away acting as if struck. "I think you should change that willful attitude of yours. It's a life of just desserts."

Sayaka was about to say a rebuke. After all if this was her view on things why would she do this? Why would she tell her story and try to reason? It didn't make sense. But then that tiny part of her spoke up again. Started pointing at all the past actions and words. At all the emotions she both showed and tried to hide. "You want to try and save me from the mistakes you believe I made." Sayaka stated with a hint of the understanding that was spreading through her.

This brought a smile to the other girl lips. As she started to explain further. How she saw that they followed the same paths and that Sayaka didn't need to walk it. How it was the wrong path to tread. She said with the fervor of a preacher. Of someone with experience and wanted to stop another from doing the same. Sayaka's immediate reaction was to denounce it. To tell her off, but that tiny part of her had grown vast. Something wasn't adding up.

"I misunderstood you. I will admit that and apologize. However you didn't answer my question." The blue haired knight said catching the spear wielder off guard. "You knew this from the beginning. You saw the difference and saw the path I made. And yet before you didn't try to talk me out of it. You taunted me and tried to kill me. You threatened the person I made the wish for. You stood in the way of my hunting. And yet now you want to use words to save me. Why?"

Kyouko looked away again. She looked uncomfortable and… was that shame? "I realized my own mistakes. My father wanted to save everyone, and at one point so did I. You reminded me of myself. A part I thought I killed off. Seeing you walking and talking like I use to… I wanted you gone. But now, now I know the price we have both paid. Just how screwed we both were by all this. I see now just how much this affects you. You woke up a part of me. For that I want to save you from yourself and the mistake you made."

Sayaka could only stare at Kyouko in disbelief. This arrogant loud mouth glutton was serious. She could tell. Was her path to save others really that wrong? Was it… going to destroy her like it did Kyouko's family? True she now couldn't be with the boy she loved but… but…

"I don't think I chose wrong. I don't regret my wish. Though I do admit it bothers me. I am troubled I can't deny that. But if I back down now… won't everything I stood for fall down around me?" She asked almost desperately. Kyouko could only look away not knowing the answer to which Sayaka could only sigh.

"Kyouko, I can't turn from my path. If used right this power can do beautiful things. However you a have shown me it can bring ugliness as well. So I ask that you not interfere with my hunting of familiars… but if you want to help please do. And if I ever start to walk down a path where even my own beliefs start to betray me…" She looked at the other girl with a determined hard stare. "I need you to slap me. And slap me **HARD**."

Kyouko could only nod her throat not being able to make a noise. Sayaka then looked down at the apple still in her hand. "By the way where** DID **you get these apples? Where did you get the money to pay for these?" She asked. When she looked back at the other girl she saw hesitation in her eyes, her mouth open but unable to answer. "I see."

She smiled then took a large bite out of the apple chewing slowly before she with a smile. "Just this once. Thank you, Kyouko. I sincerely hope we can continue to meet under these better circumstances." With that she walked out of the church eating the apple as a surprised and speechless Kyouko could only watch.

It was a surprisingly good apple.

Sayaka wasn't having a good day. Earlier one of her best friends had admitted to having a crush on the boy she made her wish to heal. Said she would give her 24 hours to confess before she did… And because of the condition Sayaka had put herself in she couldn't even compete. It wasn't fair. On top of that this witch was kicking her ass. She couldn't get close enough and her magic wasn't as powerful as before. Combine that with everything that has been on her mind and she wasn't focused enough to be at her peak. She tried one last charge and got past all the defenses only to get caught by a freaking tree. Was she really going to lose? Was this her end?

Just then the one thing she never expected to happen happened. Kyouko jumped in and saved her. She was set down as the spear wielder got ready to make her own charge. To buy her time to rest. She wouldn't have that. Part of her wanted to take the offer but she **HAD **to do this. Prove that she could. She got up and ran to her prey. She got clobbered but at the same time giddy. She wasn't hurt. She **COULDN'T **be hurt. It brought laughter to her lips even as she brought down her sword on the witch again and again and again, unloading everything in a giggling manic state. She kept cutting until the world fell away and the witch's body faded. She stood as her wounds healed. "It's pretty easy once you know how to use it." She said as her giggling died down.

"There is no way I can lose now." She then bent down and picked up the grief seed before she tossed it over to Kyouko. "You can have that. It's what you wanted, right?"

She smiled and started to walk by. "I don't want to owe you anything." She continued as a tiny part, which up to this point she had started to silence again, tried to stop her. "We are ev-"

Just as she reached the red head's side a hand was brought up and struck her cheek hard enough to force her to the floor. She looked up in shock as she held her stinging cheek. Staring into her attacker's eyes she didn't see anger in the red head's eyes. She saw pity. Sayaka wanted to retort to strike back but then a memory surfaced itself. "I… deserved that, didn't I?"

She got a nod in response. She sighed releasing her transformation and held out her gem as Kyouko held out and pressed the grief seed to it, restoring her magic, and then held out her hand which Sayaka took and pulled her up. Madoka looked more than a little confused but also relieved. "Thank you Kyouko." Sayaka said sounding more like herself.

"No problem. Just doing what you asked me to do." Kyouko said waving off the thanks. "It's something I've wanted to do anyway. But now you **DO **owe me. And I plan to collect." She smiled but it's not a cruel smile. Sayaka couldn't help but return it even as the red head turned and walked away.

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle a little even as her confused friend tried to ask what that was about. "Just a little bit of understanding. Don't worry about it." She reassured looking at her long time friend. "Let's go madoka."


	2. moment of clarity (legend of korra)

Kora wasn't happy. Infact she was very very upset.

Why was she upset? Because she was in her best dress at a gala that was thrown in her honor, which she didn't want by the way, standing on a stair case next to Tarrlok, who had been hounding her about joining his task force no matter how much she said no, being practically interrogated by the press with their rapid questions and flashing bulbs. She was disoriented and angry. It became obvious to her at this point that she was set up hard by Tarrlok. She should have listened to Tenzin.

She already made a mistake in admitting that Amon needed to be taken down. They jumped on her admissions like starving scavengers on a dying animal. They started flashing the bulbs and asking her why she wasn't fighting Amon. She could feel Tarrlok's smirk behind her. So this was his game? Corner her and let her hot-blooded nature do all the work? Well… then he would get his wish. A reporter asked if she was Afraid of Amon, and though her first instinct was to say no, she couldn't lie to herself. Yes she very much was afraid, terrified even. He could take away her bending. He had an army that could make it so she couldn't even fight back. She had only herself and her bending and she knew it wouldn't be enough. She was sure nothing would be.

She couldn't tell others that though. She was the avatar, the defender of the people, the keeper of the peace, and the supposedly greatest bender there was. She had to put up a strong front no matter how hopeless and scared she felt. Her own pride had a hand in that too. So she opened up her mouth to refute with her face showing her anger. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye that made her freeze. Tenzin.

He was watching her from the crowd. His face showed worry and sadness. He had tried to be there for her this whole time. Tried to teach her and praised her for standing her ground though she was sure he suspected her fear. Though she could tell he felt awkward about trying to help her. Despite being a father of three, soon to be four, he was still getting over the animosity they had towards each other. They both were really. Despite Tenzin's best efforts and advice she still didn't open to him. She didn't want to lose what little she gained with him. But that face he had showed her just how wrong she was. The sadness in his eyes spoke to her, told her of his hope that she wasn't about to give in like this.

"Avatar, your answer."

As if by a magnet her eyes are drawn from Tenzin to her fellow fire ferrets. They were able to go into the tournament now because of a sponsor. Mr. Sato himself was footing the bill and seemed to feel they would be able to do great things. Another person she could easily let down. Not to mention his daughter was apparently now dating Mako after pretty much running him over apparently. She didn't know why but that upset her. She thought they were getting close. She couldn't fully understand her feelings but she felt **SOMETHING** for her fire-bending teammate. Of course Bolin was there to. He was a sweetheart really. He brought her a cupcake and a flower for the hell of it without even expecting anything from her in exchange. Seriously the guy was almost too much. Now they both looked at her in expectation. If she joined Tarrlok chances are she might not be able to go to practice very often. She might not be able to participate at all. After everything they did to experience their dream she could easily dash it by doing this. That sounded a lot like pro-bending was more important than the revolution but it wasn't that exactly. It was something more. It brought people together, benders and nonbenders. Could she throw that away for a method that was inherently more violent because the city called for it? Were Tarrlok's methods even **RIGHT **for the situation?

"Avatar, should we take your silence as sign of your fear?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by another figure. This one wore armor and had parallel scars on her cheek with a scowl on her lips. Officer Beifong was a mean, tough, and… virtuous old lady. She was the true defender of the city along with the rest of the police officers. She would never admit it out loud but Kora respected the older woman and knew she was right about everything. She had thought that sense she was the Avatar that she was all that. She thought she could help others easily and that they would just, well, let her. Boy was that a rude awakening. But Beifong had been right then as she was now. Kora had done little to nothing and what she did do exactly with the police. If she truly wanted to get the older woman's respect she would have to work with her, not against her. Wait wasn't the task force outside of the police as well? Wouldn't that possibly get her further onto the officer's bad side?

"Avatar, why won't you answer?"

She looked around the room, her eyes making a slow sweep across all the faces. She felt a sense of calm pass over her as she saw the faces of friends and allies, people who would stand by her no matter what they faced. She also saw people that she would have to persuade to help her in her time of need but who would be a major boon if she could pull it off. Not to mention that many of the people in the room were people of influence. Influence she would need if she wanted to face Amon. The man had an ever growing army and the motivation to keep it that way. She would need to get rid of that motivation. To limit his army and have people who could fight alongside her to help take down the sealer of bending. She smiled to herself mentally. Wow that was serious mental clarity and forethought she just had.

"Avatar Kora?"

Oh right the press. She had forgotten them. No wonder everyone was starting to give weird looks. "Yes I am."

Now that caught everyone off guard. The cameras stopped flashing. People stopped talking. All eyes were on her and they were wide with shock. Even that smirk she felt from the councilor was gone. Now to capitalize on the opening before they recovered, or twisted her words.

"How could I not be? Like you said I saw him take away bending first hand. I was personally chi blocked and seen a few of the other tricks the chi-blockers can use. I alone can't fight them all. I can realize that. And if the chi-blockers get me Amon will take away my bending and then what good am I? Amon has an army that he brags is growing with every minute. I can't take him on as I am."

"Then why not join the task force and shut down the chi-blockers?" One of the reports asked trying to build steam back up. Not that she would let them.

Because it's the wrong way to deal with this. Amon is using the fact that he is public enemy number one to gain **MORE** followers. Using it as a sign that we are going to demonize all who want equality. That's really all they want to be on equal ground with us benders. While I am unsure what that would fully curtail couldn't we take steps to do that instead of alienated the enemy's possible recruits further?"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Asked another reporter who seemed actually genuinely curious.

"I plan to keep the peace. I will keep pro-bending for it has the power to bring benders and nonbenders together to enjoy something. I plan to keep training to increase my skills. And I plan to listen to the police. After all they know the city and its people much better than I do." She couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on Beifong's face. "But even then I still can't do this alone. I will need help. From the people in this city, the police, my team, the air monks… any and all who will do so. I may be afraid of Amon because I can't face him alone. But with the help of others that won't have to matter. Even Avatar Aang needed the help of his friends to bring about the great peace. A peace he wanted **EVERYONE** to share." With that she turned towards Tenzin who was smiling at her.

"And there's your headline Folks." She said with a cheeky grin to the reporters as the camera's started flashing again.


End file.
